


Home

by hellolovelyautumn



Series: Where The Sky Connects // Loveteen Oneshots [1]
Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolovelyautumn/pseuds/hellolovelyautumn
Summary: seo jisoo x hong jisoowherein Joshua comes back to a place he calls home. domestic au.





	Home

A hand restlessly fiddled with the pen within, clicking it open and shut repeatedly. Joshua stared at the monochrome clock on the wall of the office. The time read seven fifty-three.

It was past working hours but he was still stuck in his seat waiting for his boss to leave his office. He could still see his boss in the corner of his eyes hacking away on his keyboard. He couldn't wait to get home.

Home.

A place he could call his own from the savings he had accumulated. A place where he would be greeted with a warm meal after a long day at work. A place he could rest his head, feeling safe, feeling at ease.

Joshua hurried off the bus and took off in a half-walk, half-sprint towards the foot of his apartment building. Impatiently pressing the lift button, he had to remind himself to calm down when the elevator seemed to take forever to arrive.

The moment a resounding ding was heard, he slipped through between the opening doors. Upon reaching his apartment, he smoothly placed his thumb on the fingerprint scanner. Hearing the beep and click, Joshua pulled the door wide open with an excited heart.

Greeted with nothing but a silent, dark home, his face fell and he sadly shuffled in. Slipping off his shoes, he felt for the lights and switched them on.

_Oh right, today's Thursday._

Glancing at the small wooden dining table that was empty save for daily necessities like the glass jar of water and two mugs turned upside down, Joshua pulled the corners of his lips to the side, feeling more depressed than usual.

It was Thursday and that meant it was the day he was supposed to settle his own dinner outside. Tuesdays and Thursdays were the days she was on afternoon shifts and wouldn't be home to prepare dinner.

_I forgot. This sucks._

Heaving a sigh, he pulled off his blazer and draped it clumsily over the dining chair. Loosening his tie, he ruffled his hair as he stood for a moment to think. Having made his decision, he plopped down onto the small two-seater couch and propped his head up on a cushion.

He was probably extremely tired for before he realised, he was fighting to force his eyelids open when he heard the sound of the clanging of pots and pans.

Forcing his droopy eyelids from shutting again, Joshua sat up in the couch. He groggily massaged his neck and squinted in the light coming from the kitchen, which was not too far from the living room for it was a small, humble apartment.

There he spotted the back of a familiar figure, busily cracking and frying some eggs (which he guessed because of the sizzling sound that filled the house and subsequently, the smell). Standing up, he quietly walked towards the kitchen.

She was softly humming to a tune he didn't recognise (to which he told himself he should ask her what song it was) and her hair was bundled loosely in a ponytail, indicating her hair was down throughout the day at work and she had just tied it. Joshua watched as she carefully lifted the lid of the pot and spooned a little of the soup. Tasting it after briefly blowing it cool, she smacked her lips and nodded, commenting to herself that it was done.

Turning the burner off, she called out as she made a turn, "Joshua ya---"

Upon realising that he was right before her, albeit on the other side of the dining table, she stopped in her tracks. Joshua tilted his head slightly as he continued supporting his weight on the table with his hands.

"I see that you're already up."

Letting out a chuckle, she smiled and she turned back to the rice cooker and busied herself with scooping a bowl of rice. Taking that as a cue, Joshua walked up to stand next to her to retrieve two pairs of utensils and quietly set the table. He wanted to move the pot from the stove but she was much quicker and shooed him away to sit down while she cautiously picked up the hot pot and set it down in the centre of the table on a cork mat.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked as his eyes followed her movement from the stove to the seat in front of him.

Scrunching up her face and sending him a knowing look, she answered, "a simple _thank you_ would do, you know."

"Knowing you, you probably haven't eaten."

With a meek smile, Joshua picked up his chopsticks. "Thank you," he said before digging in.

Starting with a slurp of the jjigae, he hummed and raised his shoulders in glee at the spicy yet sweet flavour that was a familiar taste to his tongue. She watched him with love in her eyes before taking a spoonful of rice and stuffing it in her mouth.

Later that night, after kindly arguing over who should do the dishes (he was insisting he wanted to do the dishes but she wouldn't budge and sent him to shower instead), Joshua snuggled under the covers. He reached out to switch on the bedside lamps and steadied his elbow on the pillow to support his head. Silently, he watched her brush her teeth in the bathroom in which the door was left ajar.

Finishing her night routine with gentle pats on her face, she turned to exit the bathroom only to be met with Joshua's smile – a smile so radiant despite the late hour. Switching off the lights with a smile of her own, she headed over to slide under the covers beside him.

Before she could settle down properly, Joshua immediately pulled her down and engulfed her in the largest hug he could give.

With her chuckles being muffled by the obstruction of the covers and his shirt, she asked, "what's with you today Shua?"

Replying with a hum, Joshua didn't say anything for a long while before whispering quietly in her ear,

"Nothing. Just. I'm glad to have you here, Jisoo."

Wrapping her own arms around him, Jisoo whispered back, "me too."

Home was a place Joshua could call his own from the savings he had accumulated. A place he would be greeted with a warm meal after a long day at work. A place he could rest his head, feeling safe, feeling at ease. Yes, home was all that but to Joshua, home was nothing if Jisoo wasn't in it.

Home was Jisoo.

And Jisoo was home; his home.

His home of love, warmth, hope. His treasure.


End file.
